Konoha High school
by sandk
Summary: Tsunade is telling you About certain students the 1 mini story is about Sakura should last about 3 chapters


The high School

Its not everyday that you see such a young teacher, well , he looked young but his hair was silver not grey but silver. My name is Tsunade, I'm the Head Mistress, of the Konoha high school. It has many different specialities to it, you have the performing arts side, you have the specialist sports like football and rugby, while you have the science and the Technology side . You will have to choose the side you want to do in the future, and have the Grades approved before entering the school. This particular Story is about a girl who started in the performing arts section due to her parents wanting her to become a star but we shall see what happens when she starts the new semester.

Name; Sakura Haruno

Age; 16

height and weight; 5ft 5 and 129lbs

Hair and Eye colour; Pink hair with Green eyes

Grades; Way above average

Sakura Haruno got out of her parents car and she says to them, "Are you sure you don't mind me switching? I know you wanted me to be a actress but, that's not me"

Her mother smiled and says "As long as your grades stay the way they are and you are who you want to be , then no I don't care what we wanted for you may have only been a dream of mine and your fathers,"

With that Sakura smiled and she walked through the doors of the science boarding house and she saw Hinata her fellow new science student. The both greeted each other and sakura looked at hinatas bag and picked it up as they found their room. It was a fairly large room with an en suite. They both laughed and hugged each other before they got into their school uniform.

"Sakura? You cut your hair? Why ?" Hinata asked with a shocked look.

Sakura looked at her and grinned "Well, looks don't matter any more, I got Ino To cut it , oh did you know that our new Professor is going to teach us how to make antibiotics and antidotes for venoms?"

The girls got chatting when the whole student body heard.

"Please could Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namagake-Uzimake come to the club room please, Thank you" said Shizune.

Sakura looked like a train hit her and groans out "Not them 2, I get enough of them through the holidays," she gets her shoes on and leaves with her bag of books with Hinata and they look their dorm room and leave to go to the club room and Hinata waited for her at the common room.

Sakura knocked on the door and the door opened and she grumbles as she sees them and looks at the male teacher there and raises her brow with a questioning look.

"Your all probably want to now why you are here?" the man asked

We all nodded and Sakura said "Is it because of how we stopped talking to each other when the incident happened?"

He nodded and looks at us and they look dumb founded and they started to say "Its not our fault, we just don't get on we are to grown up for.." Sakura punched their heads and stopped them from arguing and shook her head.

Kakashi looked at her and thought 'Reminder, Sakura has control over the arguing' and he says "plus I am here to help your studies get further then they are , without any other tutor helping,"

Sasuke looked at him and says "The only one here who needs a tutor is Naruto,"

Sakura shook her head and says to Kakashi "So what do we need to do? Turn up for sessions? What else is there to do?"

"Well its not just to turn up for them, its to do activities with each other, and yes there is a reason behind it," He replied sternly and sakura nodded.

"Sasuke and Naruto you stay , Sakura you may leave," Kakashi said briskly as she nods and grabs her folders from the desk and leaves.

Sakura ran to the science common room and saw Hinata with her cousin Neji. So she walked up to him and leans up as she kisses his cheek and laughs as she says "Hello Neji,"

He blushes slightly and pulls Sakura into a hug nuzzling his face into her hair saying, "Hello Sakura, what did your new sensie want with you and the 2 block heads?"

"Well , now like you lot, we have our own personal Tutor who we can 'Rely' on," Sakura replied smiling.

"Oh, who have you got then?" Hinata asks

"I have Kakashi Hatake, he seems too young but never mind," Sakura replied as she shrugged.

Neji looked at her to say something then he was silent , the bell for normal classes had started so Hinata, Sakura and Neji went to meet up with the rest of the group. As Sakura got closer to Neji he held her hand as he took her folder so that Hinata can link arms with her. They reach the big building where normal classes where held. As Sasuke and Naruto arrive they see her leaning on Neji, laughing while they talk about other things they can't hear. The doors open Sakura and Hinata went in the opposite direction to them all as they went to the top class together along with Neji and Itachi. As Sasuke saw the way Neji and Sakura were he was slightly confused to why his heart ached.

"Good Morning Class , welcome back to a brand new year, and we would like to introduce to you a brand new student, his name is Gaara, he is from the Suna high , with his siblings but only he made it to the top class, now where to put you, theres an empty space to the right of Sakura Haruno," Mrs Nara pointed at the girl with pink hair.

As Gaara walked down there he asked her as her got there, "Is there much point in us being in this class?"

She smiled at him and laughed saying "Yes, we get university work to do, hi I'm Sakura," she put out her hand and he brought her hand to his lips.

"I'm Gaara, nice to meet you Sakura," He replied to her and lets go of her hand suddenly blushing and looks down to his books as sakura looks at Hinata blushing.


End file.
